


Superboy Speedos

by RedxRobin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Core Four, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Speedos, Timkon, thirsting for conner kent, tim being shy and adorkable as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Conner invites Tim, Bart and Cassie to his Hawaii retreat. Tim's anxious about how to get his first kiss with him, luckily Conner has an idea on how to get him there... involving not many clothes
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Superboy Speedos

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my totally-not-speedo-fetish/excuse to thirst over Conner Kent fic!

Tim jolted awake as the plane landed with a thud on the runway. It took a few seconds to remember where he even was and why. He was on a private plane sitting next to the window, which allowed him to peer out to see the tropical landscape of trees and beaches outside. 

That’s right, Conner had invited him, Bart and Cassie to his Hawaii retreat for the week off. Bart was currently vibrating in his seat across from him as he was not allowed to move around during landing. Cassie was in the seat across from Tim and was currently looking out the window in an effort to calm her plane sickness. Tim remembered she got it early on the relatively short flight but is looking heaps better. 

“We’re here! We’re here!” Bart chanted while struggling with the seat belt

  
“We know, the pilot said so 5 minutes ago” Cassie replied before noticing Tim stir “Oh, afternoon Sleeping Beauty, how did you sleep?”

“Wah? Oh! Just fine, a little bumpy” Tim croaked out his first words since the morning

“That’s good, better than Bart” Cassie replied “The squirt couldn’t sit still for 5 solid seconds”

“Not true! I sat down for 6 seconds once!” Bart retorted, pouting in his chair “This sucks! I can survive standing up for a bit!” 

“It’s for your safety” Cassie replied, which just made Bart huff. A few seconds later, the plane came to a stop. 

“All passengers are allowed to leave the aircraft. Hope you enjoyed your flight and thanks for flying with us” the pilot said over the P.A. and not a millisecond later, Bart undid his seat belt and zoomed out of the door with his carry on bag. 

“He’s excited” said Tim undoing his seat-belt 

“Yeah, he wouldn’t shush over surfing and such” replied Cassie, as she looked down at Tim, which being the shortest member was often for him “Surprised you’re not as much”

“I am! Just not sure he asked here specifically” Tim said, remembering his boyfriend being persistent about Tim coming to Hawaii, with Bart finding out and begging to come along. 

“He loves it here, and I think you’ll love it too soon” Cassie said as she collected both hers and Tim's bags from the overhead shelf that the latter was too short for. 

“What’s that supposed to mean” Tim asked as he collected the bag from Cassie’s hands, eyebrow raised with concern. 

“Oh nothing, you’ll see” said Cassie with a smile. 

Tim gave her a look as the two of them exited the plane door, before being blinded by the bright sunlight beaming down at them. As soon as they put on their sunglasses, their view of the sun was eclipsed by a figure hovering down to them. 

“Conner! About time you showed up!” Bart said as Superboy landed near the stairs to the jet, all suited up in his black and red Superboy costume, with the leather jacket. Bart raced up to him and hugged him tightly.

“How can you even wear that here?” Cassie snorted as she and Tim stepped down the stairs.

“Kryptonian genes, Cass, good to see you made it in one piece” Conner replied, ruffling Bart’s floofy hair as Cassie and Tim made it to him. Bart let go and zoomed to the airport. Cassie went to him first and hugged briefly before Tim eagerly jumped into his boyfriend’s strong arms “Woah! Hey baby boy! Man, am I glad to see you” Tim felt Conner’s hands move to his butt for support, which made him blush. 

“Same here, it looks amazing already!” Tim said hugging into Conner’s neck before pulling out. 

“Wait till you see the beaches” Conner said “And the babes” he turned to Cassie with a smirk. 

“If they’re as good as you say…” Cassie said, with an eye roll

“Can we go now?!?” Bart said, zooming back to the group “I just took a lap around and I wanna swim!” 

“Ok, ok, let’s go!” Conner said, letting Tim down and squeezed his butt. 

  
“Hey!” Tim squealed, not so subtly holding back a giggle. 

“You love it” Conner replied with a wink, before taking his shades out of his jacket pocket and floated to catch up with Bart’s speed walking. 

“All this butt touching and you still haven’t kissed?” said Cassie as she and Tim walked behind them

“I’m working on it! Just I want it to be perfect...” replied Tim 

“I see, but you’ve been exclusive for like, almost a year and yet ass grabs have arrived first” Cassie said with a raised eyebrow. 

“That was him, and… they feel nice” Tim replied sheepishly “I’m just pacing myself, and he’s respecting that, hopefully”

“You never know, an opportunity might arise soon” said Cassie “Like a beach…”

“Maybe, just sometimes I don’t know if he wants to” Tim replied softly. He looked at Conner who probably heard that, and had a sad frown even from the side Tim could see “Maybe I’m just being ridiculous again” 

“I’m sure you are. You never know, lil bro” Cassie said ruffling his hair as they made it to the airport entry. 

  
  


Half an hour later, the Core Four made it to the villa that they’ll be staying at. It certainly was impressive, and Tim lived in a mansion. It reminded him of his dad’s holiday home in Happy Harbour. It was a double story, a nice smooth green front lawn with stone architecture. The interior design looked like an advertisement, minus Conner’s clothes and belongings strung across furniture and on tables. The back overlooked the beach with a stone trail leading to it down the hill. The pool in the middle was clear as was the hot tub next to it. Underneath the balcony there were plenty of sofas and a BBQ. 

“Well here it is, home away from home” said Conner as the others spun around in awe “They only recently gave me this as a reward for saving them from a Trench invasion, I hope you like it-”

“Like it??? This. Is. So. Incredible!!!” Bart shouted, zooming all over the place and stopping to look at something new for a second each. 

“Yeah, it’s incredible, my dad has one too” said Tim looking out at the horizon 

“Yeah, yeah, my dad’s Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne” Conner snickered “About time I leveled up, and it didn’t have anything to do with my dad” 

“Sorry…” Tim said, face going red

“Just joking with ya, baby boy” replied Conner rubbing his shoulder “So. Who’s up for the beach?” 

“OH! ME!!” Bart said as he reappeared “LETS GO!” 

After Conner and Cassie carried everyone’s bags up the stairs to the bedrooms, Cassie left to get changed in her own room, while Conner and Tim stayed in Conner’s messy room. It was the one room that screamed Conner: sports and music posters on the wall, clothes scattered everywhere and empty cups and bowls around any flat surface. It only took a few seconds for Bart to return to them in just yellow board shorts. 

“Bart, I said there’s three bedrooms!” Conner said as the young speedster jumped on Conner’s bed, making himself 

“Yeah, but they’re too nice looking!” he replied with a whine “This is more like it!” 

“Whatever you say, you’re still sleeping in one” Conner replied “Ok Tim, you first, I’ll just keep Bart busy I guess” Tim nodded and collected his things as Bart turned the flatscreen TV on, and quickly started channel surfing. “Can’t you just stick to one! Like Kids WB or MTV or something?” 

“Nope! They’re boring” Bart said as he mashed the channel button. 

“But I wanted to watch MTV” Conner protested while trying to grab the remote from Bart’s hands “Hey, my house!”

“But I’m the guest! You gotta be nice, right?” shouted Bart as fought Conner off with his feet. 

Tim locked himself in the cold bathroom that blocked out Bart’s noisy shouts with the fan. The immediate solitude was kinda relaxing after being so close with his friends for a quick plane flight. Despite the warm weather outside, the cold tile made him shiver, or it could just be nerves. He stripped his clothes off, cold air hitting everything as soon as his white briefs hit the floor. 

“Thought this place was hot all the time?” he muttered to himself. Shuddering, he nervously pulled something up his slim but toned legs: A black speedo with little yellow Batman logos all over them. It was embarrassing enough, only his family have seen them, and he preferred them to the baggy shorts that cling to his legs when wet. He did pack a pair of red short shorts that were sitting on the toilet with the towel and white tank top for this kind of decision, but even when they are shorter than normal boardies, still uncomfortable as heck. Sighing, he grabbed the shorts and put them on, followed by the tank top that sorta flopped on his small and slim body. Fixing his parted hair, he gathered his things and quickly hurried out before Conner got the TTK out on the lock. Again. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Conner with the remote and a pouting Bart. 

“Yay! You’re all ready to go!” he exclaimed “Hurry uuuuuuuuuup, Kon! I wanna goooooo” 

“Don’t need to tell me twice, Imp” Conner replied as he scooted past his boyfriend with his towel in hand. Bart immediately returned to the TV and channel surfed. 

“Making yourself at home already?” Tim asked as he neatly put his clothes in his bag.

“Yeah! Like why was I not brought here the first day? He actually lives here?” Bart whined “It’s soooo cooool”

“I don’t actually live here, it’s my holiday home!” Conner said through the bathroom door. 

“Isn’t that often enough?” Bart replied “I’m so jealous you can fly” 

“Yeah? And?” Conner asked 

“Then you live here” said Bart. 

Tim could practically hear his boyfriend’s eye roll from the next room. He looked at Bart’s channel surfing; being the middle of the day on a weekday, nothing was on except cooking shows, infomercials and Lifetime reruns. 

“Could you settle on one for five more seconds? And I think you’ve done two laps of every channel already” Tim asked with his arms crossed. 

“But it’s borrrring! And I just wanna see if it got interesting from 10 seconds ago” Bart replied with a whine “Besides. I’d rather be wave surfing!” 

“Whatever you say, but how about we go now?” Tim said with a smile, which definitely got Bart’s attention 

“YES! But what about Conner? He’s TAKING HIS SWEET ASS TIME!” Bart shouted

“I’m getting there!” Conner replied through the door “I’ll be there soon guys, I’ll meet ya there!” was all Conner said. 

Bart shrugged and zoomed out the door with a gush of wind behind him. 

Tim shrugged himself and turned the TV off, collecting his things in a small beach bag and following the speedster out the door. 

Tim caught up with Cassie out the back of the villa, who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, a black bikini top and short-shorts, not to mention big viser-like sunglasses. Her short blonde hair was loose level with her earlobes underneath a large floppy hat. 

“Glad you could make it” she said looking up from her phone “Took ya long enough” 

“Yeah, sorry Cass, we got held up” Tim replied with a hand in his hair “Conner’s coming, probably needs to laser shave or something” they both chuckled in unison as they headed to the beach down the short stony path. 

Bart had already set up lounge chairs under a double umbrella, and Bart himself was lying on his side, arm resting in his head. 

“Lady and gent, your seating is served” he said with a vibrating pur. 

“Knock it off, ya doofus” Cassie said with snicker. She swatted him with her hat before sitting down in her own chair beside his, leaving the two vacant seats for Tim and Conner.

Speaking of, just as Tim sat down he sensed movement and looked up to see Conner walking over to them. In a speedo. 

A bright red speedo. With a black Superman symbol on the small waist. If that boy wasn’t Tim’s kryptonite already, he was now. 

“Conner! Looking good!” called Cassie as Bart catcalled, which Conner just winked at them under his shades. 

“Sorry, had cleaning to do. But sooooo glad I’m here now” said Conner tilting his height under the shorter umbrella. 

“Oh how the tables have turned! Guess Timmy isn’t the only briefs boy around here now! Timmy?” Bart asked with a tease, but was mostly ignored. 

Tim was still in shock, trying not to look even when Conner sat down next to him. He was used to Dick wearing his skimpy speedos every time at the Manor’s pool or the city beach, but this was his boyfriend. It kinda made him feel body conscious with all his muscles, despite the work outs he was still small and slim. 

“Hey baby, mind oiling me up?” Tim snapped out of it as Conner said to him, holding the small sunscreen roller in front of him. Definitely far from the mood to say no but in no mood to say anything, Tim nodded and took it. 

Conner knew exactly what he was doing, and wasn’t even being subtle. 

“S-sure, of c-course” was all he said. He heard Cassie whisper something to Bart, which made him snicker, and whispered something back. 

Conner turned around as Tim rolled the sunscreen over his back. Conner didn’t even need it with his Kryptonian genes, but he wasn’t gonna say no, no matter how hot and bothered he was trying not to seem. Conner’s back was so muscular, with very broad shoulders that he could rub all day, getting closer down to the small swim suit that he can’t believe he can fit in. His hands were already shaking, more from the thoughts in his head. Thinking of scooching closer and massaging the front. if he wasn’t such a weenie... 

“Alright babe?” Conner’s voice shook Tim out of his trance, and he hasn’t even gotten to the front “Your hearts beating like a million times an hour” Damn heart, why you gotta betray me like this?

“S-Sorry, uh- is this what you usually wear h-here?” Tim asked nervously, biting his lip immediately after. From the angle, he could see Conner’s dimple from his smile at the innocent question. 

“Oh yeah, I practically live in these” he replied with a chuckle “They’re so freaking comfy, the chicks here can’t keep their eyes off” 

“B-But I thought you d-didn’t like briefs?” Tim said in protest

“Wrong, I like them on you, and these aren’t dorky like yours” Conner said turning with a wink “Wanna do the front?” Tim breath nodded nervously as Conner turned around on the chair, a leg on each side, bulge clearly on display in the red material. 

Tim swallowed the drool foaming in his mouth before starting with Conner’s pecs with the sunscreen. He saw Cassie was watching out of the corner of her eye, while Bart had already sped off to the water to distract himself. While Tim was rubbing it in, he swore he could hear his boyfriend moan quietly. He was already getting uncomfortable himself in his speedo underneath his shorts. 

Going down to the abs that he could probably wash clothes with them, his heartrate didn’t stop. Just 8 beautiful tight lumps on top of each other. As he went down, his eyes couldn’t help but look at his front in the red speedo. He looked… big. And his hands were getting closer and closer to the waistband. But he felt the worst was yet to come. Running the sunscreen roller around his thick thighs to his ankles, Tim felt more relief the further he got away, only from the sheer fact that it’d make him less nervous and less… excited. For once he was glad he wasn’t super well endowed down there to give as much notice. Starting from the ankles was probably not helping by the time he reached the knees. Those thighs man, they were the stuff of legend. Tim would die a happy boy between them. He tried not to look so he shut his eyes as he rubbed. His nerves made him move faster to get this over with. He felt Conner tense and even moan quietly again. He stopped when he felt his pinkie fingers touch polyester. 

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!!” Tim cried opening his eyes and his hands up defensively. Conner just snickered. 

“Baby, hey, it’s a-ok!” Conner reassured “I’m your boyfriend, it’s ok if you wanna touch-“ 

“Not when we’re here” said Cassie from her magazine “This is already well past softcore” 

“Ok... but it’s ok if you wanna look, I like showing off for ya” Conner added on, as he rubbed Tim’s shoulder with a smile. 

“S-sorry, just new to this, that’s all” Tim replied, nerves closing him off again. 

“I understand completely baby boy” Conner said, snatching up the sunscreen followed by bouncing his eyebrows “Your turn?” 

“Oh no, I can do it!” Tim replied quickly, grabbing the sunscreen again and drawing it all over his arms. 

“Okie dokie, suit yourself” Conner chuckled. Even under the darkened sunglasses, Tim could tell he was blushing. Conner would deny it if he mentioned it of course, one of many bickering moments between them of the past month “I’m gonna go drown Bart, catch ya when you two decide to get your feet wet” 

“I will in a bit, hold ya horses” Cassie replied, not looking up from her reading. 

“I-I’ll come in a bit” Tim said nervously as he kept applying sunscreen to his body. 

“Don’t be afraid of the sun, ya little vampire” Conner snickered as he tossed his shades on his towel. 

“Whatever merman” Tim muttered looking away and blushing. 

“Thanks!” replied Conner flashing a smile before running to the water where Bart was splashing. Tim stared at Conner’s back as he went, maybe a bit lower at the butt. It was a great butt. 

Tim turned to Cassie who was looking at him with her sunglasses on the end of her nose and her eyebrows to her fringe. 

“W-what? Something on my face?” Tim said nervously, a rhetorical question he knew immediately after he asked it. It started getting hot for him, so he took off his tank to draw sunscreen lines on his stomach. 

“Yeah… drool, thirst, a massive blush. You’re transparent as water” she said snickering “You’re getting thirsty, maybe you did hit puberty”

“Hey! I’m just a little… slow in some areas” Tim pouted “H-He is… pretty dreamy, I-I just haven’t seen that much of him before” 

“Well lil bro, dreamy wouldn’t be the only word to describe him” Cassie replied smirking “Come on.. say it” 

“Nuh-uh, I don’t think so” Tim protested and turned the other way. 

“Aw come on! Say he’s sexy” Cassie teased

“Nope!”

“Timmy…”

“Alright! He’s sexy! Conner is sexy!” Tim side-eyed Conner, who definitely heard him, who gave them a thumbs up before getting tackled into the water by Bart. Tim smiled with more of a blush. 

“You’re too cute, baby bird” said Cassie standing up to ruffle his hair “Now, water” 

“Nuh-uh! Not yet!” Tim said as he sat back to lock himself in

“Oh come on, why not?” 

“There’s… seaweed” Tim replied with a hesitating, hoping it was good enough excuse “There could be crabs” 

“Don’t be rude to Bart, and the other seaweed is all over there” Cassie said “Don’t turn weenie on me, as you say, don’t you wanna be next to your boo?” 

Tim’s face flushed again which made Cassie smile. Tim sensed movement and looked to the beach and saw Conner, in all his glory, walk up to them. Tim couldn’t take his eyes off him, anywhere between knees and hair at least. 

“Back so soon?” said Cassie turning to him “It’s not that bad is i- HEY!” Conner flicked the water on his body at her face with his TTK and giggled “You’re so immature!” 

“As if! I just came cause I forgot something…” he smirked as he walked next to Tim’s chair and picked the unsuspecting Boy Wonder up bridal style. 

Tim immediately squealed and tried to grab for the chair. 

“Gah! No! Put me down!” Tim shouted as he touched the chair arm briefly, before being pulled from it. 

Cassie cackled as Conner held onto him as he speed walked to the water. Cassie quickly put her shirt away before running past them to join Bart in the water first. 

“Yes! About freaking time!” he said splashing Cassie, who in-turn splashed back harder. 

Conner made it to the water with the shouting Tim in his arms. He waded out till it was deep enough and chucked Tim in. The cold water in contrast to the warm sun attacked Tim’s skin and he quickly made it back to the surface. Tim resurfaced crying and swam back over to Conner. Luckily his sunglasses were still attached. 

“Why did you do that, you meanie!” he sputtered, trying to sound upset but the truth was he was enjoying it. 

“You were taking too long! Also I’ve been waiting to do that the whole time” Conner retorted as he started snickering, only to be splashed by Tim in the face. Smirking, Conner sent a mini tidal wave of a splash at Tim. He couldn’t even see Tim when it hit, and even still when it cleared. “Tim?” he said, still laughing, only for the water to settle. He could hear a slow heartbeat nearby but no Tim “Tim…” he said again, more concerned “Baby, where are you..” still nothing. He moved around where Tim was, trying to find his body “Tim!? I’m sorry! Please where are yo-“ He felt a massive splash over the back of his head, followed by a similar giggle and a cold body clamp to his back. He gasped and turned to see the very damp Tim smirking at him over his shoulder. 

“Wow, you should’ve heard your own voice just then” he said in between giggles, wrapping his legs around Conner’s waist and letting his arms drape over the broad shoulders “I do swim, you know, and lower my heartbeat on purpose” 

“You still scared me, doofus!” replied Conner splashing a bit of water up to his face, hitting them both “You didn’t use it every other time today!”. 

“I couldn’t! But at least I get to one-up you for once” Tim giggled, moving his body around Conner’s so it was more side-by-side, with Tim still clamped around the waist “But…. thanks for being concerned for me” 

“Of course, dude, why wouldn’t I? You’re my best friend, more than best friend” Conner replied softly, moving his head closer. Tim knew he could hear his heartbeat still in skyrocket mode at the level of contact. 

“J-just still not used to this s-side of you” Tim said, their foreheads bumped together lightly “You know, romantic” not even the water could cool the blush that was covering his face at that moment. 

“Just looking out for you, that’s all. I really like you, like a lot” Conner replied, noses brushing. Tim thought he probably would have fainted right there. He knew what was coming. Now was not the time to be a weenie. 

“Thank you Conner…” Tim said nervously, closing his eyes.

He probably wouldn’t have achieved this if he wasn’t clinging to his boyfriend’s body due to his smaller stature, but taking the opportunity with very little experience, Tim pushed his lips forward to make contact with Conner’s. He wasn’t sure about how they did it on TV and the movies, but he hoped it was satisfactory. He tried to keep conscious as Conner kissed back eagerly, smiling into it. He let Conner take the lead who was clearly more experienced, trying his best to mimic the lip movement to make it even better. It seemed to work as Conner kept going, as if the world around them vanished. Suddenly a blast of water splashed them out of nowhere. They broke from the first kiss as Conner held onto Tim tight as they waited for the water to clear. 

“Hahaha, score for us!!” yelled Bart as the water settled, and the very damp Tim and Conner glared at Bart dancing and splashing around Cassie, who was mouthing a “sorry”. 

“I’m gonna get you, brat!” Conner shouted and hurried through the water, letting Tim slide off at a shallow spot to chase after the mischievous speedster. 

Tim straightened up before getting splashed by Cassie. 

“Hey! That was really rude!” Tim sputtered for the second time in less than 10 minutes. 

“What’s the matter, boy wonder? We ruin the moment?” Cassie teased wading over to him. 

“Kinda, yeah” Tim replied, face still flushed but head still high from the moment. 

“So how was he?" She asked, elbowing his stomach which made him giggle and blush more 

“It was g-great! Really!” Tim replied nervously, but still with an honest eagerness

“Excellent, so my plan worked” Cassie said with a smile, which flabbergasted Tim. 

“P-Plan?” he said confused, blinking like crazy. 

“You know, “Operation Get These Two Idiots to Kiss Already”” she replied with a smirk “Get you to see Conner in a speedo in Hawaii and probably get you to snap and finally kiss already”

“It didn’t need to be this wet though…” Tim said, crossing his arms to warm himself. 

“Better than Bart’s locked in a basement naked idea” Cassie replied shrugging 

“What the- Ok, yeah that’s better” Tim said, with a nervous laugh. 

“It would’ve worked that way though!” said Bart as he appeared next to the them, a small wave of water following him which went past their chins “Two guys slowly losing their minds and they resort to basic instincts!” 

“That’s like a date-movie version of Saw” Cassie said with a sigh 

“I saw Saw! Awesome movie!” replied Bart eagerly into his idea. 

“IT was my bad, he kept whining till he saw it” Conner replied joining the group, flicking water at Bart before putting his arm around Tim’s shoulder. 

“Riddler and him would get along over it” Tim said

“Hey! I’m not anything like that psycho nerd!” Bart replied, insulted and displeased “You take that back!’

“As soon as you say the basement idea was kinda weird” Tim said back 

“Never!” Bart replied dramatically as he reached forward and pantsed Tim, his usual shtick when he found the Boy Wonder to be too bossy. What he wasn’t ready for was Tim’s Batman speedo. Bart’s face went from surprise and hysterical laughter in 3 seconds “Wha- What are those?! Even your bathers are dweeby!” 

“Gah- no, I like them! I was just shy…” Tim replied, internally fighting to move his comfortably crossed arms. 

“Don’t be, they’re really cute” said Conner with a smile, which made Tim blush. 

Feeling a surge of confidence, Tim stepped out of the shorts, and Conner took them to throw back at the chairs “To be honest, kinda pegged you for them, hence why I went along with Cassie’s idea to invite you here. Didn’t plan on Bart and Cassie coming along, but it worked out in the end” Tim giggled to himself as Cassie tried to look away from Conner’s silent reaction to it. 

“Um Conner- mph” Bart started before Cassie covering his mouth 

“He was going to say thank you for inviting us here, it’s so beautiful, weren’t you cutie?” she said with a smile as Bart nodded “I’m happy for you two” 

“Thanks Cass, and you’re welcome. This place can get kindaaa boring without my best friends here” Conner replied with a smile “Not to mention my cute as heck boyfriend” Tim smiled in response as Conner knelt down slightly to kiss Tim’s cheek, followed by one on the mouth when Tim turned his head into it. 

Bart made a fake vomit sound in Cassie’s hand only to be slapped with it. Conner stood up again with a grope at Tim’s speedo butt, which made him squeal. 

“Hey! You perv!” Tim said with his calmed blush and heart rate returning to the extreme again. 

“You love it” Conner replied with a wink, before turning to the horizon. The dusk lit up the sky with a red and yellow light, mixing with the afternoon blue. It was like looking at a painting or a stock image from Google Images “Anyone up for a selfie?” Conner asked, which made Bart break free from Cassie’s hand and zoom to the chairs. 

“Ok ok! Everyone in frame” Bart said as he returned not a second later with his phone. The core four shuffled behind Bart, making sure the horizon was still in the pic “I could do a self timer and run really fast while it’s in midair!” 

“I have a better idea that doesn’t result in you splashing us” Conner said as he used the TTK to float the phone in front of them. Putting their arms around each other’s backs; Conner, Tim, Bart and Cassie smiled at the camera as it took the photo. That was followed by a few with Tim and Bart on Conner and Cassie’s shoulders, one with Conner carrying Tim and Cassie in an arm each with Bart on his shoulders, and one of them all lying on their chairs in a row when they returned to them.

“These are definitely going to Insta” said Conner shuffling through them “Particularly this one” Tim looked over as he saw the one with everyone on Conner, but Conner was kissing Tim’s cheek. Cassie was giving off her signature cool smile and Bart's grin was wide as his hair was floofy. 

“I like it, it’s screams us” Tim said nodding his head eagerly

“As long as I look fine, it’s all good” Cassie added who was back to her magazine

“You look fine, just I’m only looking at one person” Conner smirked and looked down at the bashful boy resting on the arm. 

Tim smiled and sat up to kiss Conner again. In the short amount of time, he was getting used to seeing Conner a small layer from naked and getting to kiss him whenever he wanted, as well as forgetting his own attire for a second. Even as the sun set, he didn’t wanna leave the moment. He shuffled closer to Conner and wrapped himself tighter around his bicep. He looked down at Conner’s speedo, the kiss somehow not making him close his eyes at it. He looked back up to Conner who was definitely looking at Tim’s but smiled at him back. 

“Now just to caption” said Conner, returning to the phone and taking a few seconds to ponder, before he smiled “I’ll say: “ _Sorry ladies, I’m taken. By the dopest best friends and the coolest boyfriend I could ever ask for_ ” and post!” 


End file.
